Once upon a time, near the mines
by happierhere
Summary: A few days after rescuing Henry from the mines, Emma receives a call about a trespasser on the site. Fate, and Regina, have a few surprises in store for her.


**Title:** Once upon a time, near the mines

**Rating:** PG-13 Show: Legend of the Seeker

**Persons involved**: Emma Swann, Regina Mills, (Henry Mills, mentioned)

**Spoilers:** Set after 1x05 Synopsis: A few days after rescuing Henry from the mines, Emma receives a call about a trespasser on the site. Fate, and Regina, have a few surprises in store for her.

**Author's Notes:** I m firmly in the camp that believes Regina loves (or at least tries to love) her son. I do think she s following the wrong strategy: chasing off Emma a) isn t working and b) doesn t help the already faulty relationship she has with Henry. I ve also tried making her a bit more threatening than in the series.

* * *

Emma cursed loudly, her hands gripping at the wheel, while the car bounced up and down the dirt road.

She could have gone home to Mary s hours ago, but instead she had wanted to impress Graham by finishing every bit of paperwork he had saddled her with that Friday. It had taken her considerably longer than she cared to admit, and the sun had already set before she had dotted her last I and crossed the last T. And then the call had come in.

A concerned citizen had witnessed a suspicious person with a flashlight at the old mine site, where not yet a week ago, Henry had risked his life. Emma had pressed the anonymous caller for more information (man? Woman? Arrived by car? ...), but had gotten nothing for her troubles. Apparently the mayor s edict that the entire site was now off bounds, had been taken seriously by the citizens of Storybrook. It seemed they were even afraid to admit to being in the neighborhood of the mines.

It made her wonder for the umpteenth how exactly the mayor had gotten her power at such a relative young age Her authority was nearly never questioned in the town, which Emma found disconcerting. Either the people of Storybrook were very compliant by nature, or there was something else going on, something she hadn t just quite grasped yet

One of the front wheels chose that moment to lodge itself on one of the many potholes in the road. Emma cursed Graham for insisting she didn t use her own yellow car on official business, because it be bad for their image. She s certain the department s car is older than herself. On top of that the suspension system had been worn down after years of driving on crap roads like these.

Now officially in a bad mood, she decided to forego her original plan driving past the site sirens blazing to scare the trespassers off without ever getting out of the car and parked her car. After all, now she that she was a deputy; why not make an arrest and putting them behind bars personally. They would think twice before ruining her free Friday night the next time.

It wasn t hard localizing the trespasser. He or she had settled himself with a lantern, sitting cross-legged on the ground near the elevator shaft that had been instrumental in saving Henry and Archie. The figure was drinking right from the bottle that glistened in the soft light.

Great, a drunk

Turning on her flashlight, she approached the figure. From her training, she knew to shine the light directly into the line of sight of the other, so he would be disorientated and hopefully docile enough to cooperate.

She did not get a reaction of fear, but one of disgruntlement. Before she could clearly see the features of her charge, she recognized the distinctly feminine sigh.

Even better, a drunken mayor

The other woman rose, albeit stiffly, and squinted against the light. Automatically, Emma aimed the beam of light towards the ground.

To Emma s amazement, the mayor was capable of oozing confidence, even slightly drunk and with wrinkled and dirtied clothes.

Deputy Swann, have you made it your duty to follow me around and annoy me?

The awe was quickly replaced by annoyance, and perhaps even some disappointment. A few days ago they had reached a truce, at this very location. Since then they had managed to stay away from each other. And now the other woman was baiting her again.

Madam Mayor. Just doing my job and responding to a call from a concerned citizen about a trespasser.

She was laying it on thick: with a click of her heels and a salute, the image Emma Swan, dutiful Deputy would have been perfect. She got a polite response in return.

I thank you, deputy, for your diligence. But as you can see, there are no trespassers here.

No, only a drunken mayor, whose car, she could now see, was parked at the other edge of the lot. She could not leave, knowing the other woman would drive away under the influence. On the other hand, how should she start that conversation ?

No reason to stay, dear. You can go home.

Still polite, Emma thought, even patient to Regina s standards. Normally by now the mayor would have ordered her to get the hall out. It gave her hope that they could do this, find a solution like two proper adults.

Or, you know, at least to the couch of Miss Blanchard. With the words, Regina grinned fully; as if it was the funniest suggestion in the world.

Well fuck polite conversation...

Emma stepped closer, getting into Regina s personal space.

What is your problem?

Regina didn t back down, but leaned in closed instead. Her breath smelled sour, but at the same time very sweet. Without looking at the bottle, still lying on the ground, Emma knew that the other woman had been drinking her notorious apple cider.

I thought we had covered this ground, dear. You are my problem.

A finger jabbed painfully into her chest, to emphasize the personal pronoun. It was redrawn before Emma could remove it. In order to balance herself, Regina took a step back. Emma was determined to stand her ground. She widened her stance and crossed her arms.

I m not leaving. She had meant now, in this particular instance in which you are unfit to drive , but as soon as she heard the words and realized the other possible interpretations, decided to press the issue.

You can t drive me away. I m part of this town now.

She purposely accompanied the words with sly grin and was rewarded with a hiss of dissaprovement.

You sleep on a couch.

Emma simply countered: spare room .

Spare room Regina mockingly repeated.

And I found a job. She nodded down, to where her badge was attached to her belt.

Graham gave you a job. That does not make you part of the community.

Emma didn t see the need to respond. Off course she wasn t part of the community yet, she had only been here for a few weeks. But she was trying, and that was more than she had before.

A job you could easily lose, I might add. Next year the sheriff s department s budget will be under review.

Emma rolled her eyes at the threat.

Then I ll find something else to do. I m still a licensed bondsperson.

I m sure the other bounty hunters make wonderful companions

Emma cut her off before Regina could finish whatever vile thing she was going to imply. At least I have friends.

Aim, shoot, score Emma could see several emotions flickering across the other woman s face and decided to go on the offense instead of having to keep defending herself.

Who are your friends, Regina?

Despite inner warnings not to pursue this dangerous path, Emma felt victory nearby and pressed on.

Graham, perhaps? But he did have no qualms hiring me of all people. Truth be told she still had no idea why he had given her the job. Was it simply annoy Regina or did the Sheriff have further motives?

You treat these people like pawns, like you can control their every move.

Taking a step closer, she pressed on: You can t, you can t control other people. Not Graham, not me, and certainly not Henry.

That was a direct hit.

Emma saw Regina struggling and failing to find an answer. She visibly deflated in front of her, and hanged her head, just when Emma spotted what she thought was a tear. With a pang, Emma realized that in spite of the image of indestructible woman the mayor portrayed herself to be, and the caricature evil queen Henry imagined her to be, Regina Mills was just a woman.

Before Emma could decide what to do, say, or don t say next, the other woman had recomposed herself. She was furious and launched her attack immediately.

Everything was fine before you waltzed into this town. My employees obeyed me, my citizens respected me, and my so my son loved me.

The crack in her voice belied her newfound confidence.

Everywhere I look, everything I have worked for, have cared for, is falling into pieces. This time it was Regina that stepped closer, right into Emma s personal space. And always, there is one person there.

You. Why is that, Miss Swann?

Emma was careful to keep her expression blank, but inside her mind raced to find the answer to this question, that she recognized as important.

The both of them had fallen very easily in this vicious rivalry, even on matters that didn t concern Henry. Initially she had only stayed to make sure the boy would be fine, but it seemed that whatever they tried to do or say, they were destined to bump head.

Henry s voice echoed in her mind. Because you are the chosen one, you are to one that can break the curse and defeat the evil queen

In this moment that idea seemed intuitively correct and at the same time so preposterously impossible that she couldn t help but laugh.

All hell broke loose. The ground started shaking again even more violently than the earthquake that had entombed Henry.

Both women were thrown to the ground, and Emma rolled over to where the elevator shaft had been closed of a few days earlier.

Unfortunately, the new cover was no match to the new vibrations and before Emma realized it, she was hanging on for her life, above a seemingly bottomless pit. Her right hand was tangles into the remainder of the iron grid that had closed the whole off before. It was a matter of time before gravity and her weight would pull the iron free from the anchors. Her other hand was even more dangerously lodged in grass and dirt. Her feet dangled above black nothingness. She needed help, and quickly. She couldn t see Regina her low vantage point, so she had to yell out.

Regina! Help me!

The woman suddenly towered over her. The faint light of the lantern - her own flashlight had disappeared, probably fallen down - illuminated the Mayor s face. It was blank, betraying no emotion at all. Emma had never seen such cold eyes and feared for the worst.

Please, Regina, you have to help me. She begged, but got no response.

As sudden as she had appeared, Regina disappeared.

Angrily Emma hurled: Are you just going to let me die? What kind of a woman are you!

The night air suddenly seemed very cold and unforgiving. There was no sound but her own heavy breathing. Had the other woman truly abandoned her?

Henry will never forgive you! And he would never forgive her for leaving, Emma realized. If she fell down, no one would find her. The mayor s plans to bulldozer and cement this place would continue as planned and it would be as she never existed. She had to fight against her regretfilled tears and tried calling out once more.

Regina!

Then she heard a car starting and driving off. She was truly alone.

After a few moments of blind panic, Emma managed to first concentrate on her breathing, and then on a plan to rescue herself. It was clear to her that as always the only person capable of helping her, was herself.

So first, she needed a foothold. Gently, mostly trusting on the grip her right hand has on the metal, she starts swaying, in the hope of finding a place to rest her feet. She manages to push her left foot into the soil, but unfortunately. The shock makes her loose the grip on the grass. Quickly she manages to move her left hand to the grid.

Unfortunately, now her entire body weight was resting on the iron, and by the way it slowly bending, Emma knew it won t support her for long. She feared for the worst.

Then, a strong hand grabs her by the collar of her jacket.

You idiot. Only you could make a bad situation worse.

Regina? Emma asks in wonder. And it is the Mayor that has miraculously reappeared Shut up, before I change my mind.

Deciding that yes, her life at this moment is more valuable than her pride, she stays silent. Mutely she allows the other woman to help her climb out of the pit. It s a difficult task, because the Mayor isn t strong enough to simply pull her out. She can only steady her, while she slowly climbs up. The rescue proceeds inch by inch, until her upper body surfaces the ground. Regina pulls again, and with that momentum, both woman roll away together from the shaft.

Both bruised and dirty, but safely away from the pit, Emma finally dares to breath sigh of relief. She feels Regina do the same.

Why? She wonders out loud. Why did you come back to save me?

And then she feels the rope that the other woman had tethered around her, ensuring her own safety. Another rope, also tied to the Sheriff s car that was now parked nearby, lies idle on the ground. Regina never left, she realizes, she only went and got the car, with the rescue material. Then she also realized she has rolled right on top of the woman who just rescued her. Embarrassed she quickly skitters away.

Instead of hurrying away, or even making a scathing remark, Regina simply follows the movement, until she is on top of Emma.

Immediately Emma feels knees steadying themselves next to her body and a hand clamping around her neck, effectively immobilizing her.

Why? Regina repeats.

I cared for Henry for ten years. You haven t been in his live for even ten days, and still He loves you and not me. So why didn t I just let you die here?

Emma suddenly fears more for her life now than she did few minutes before, dangling above a dark pit. At least plunging to death would be less personal than this.

Because it wouldn t change a thing. She leans in closely, and this time the sickening sweet-sour smell of the apple cider on her breath is overwhelming. Emma feels a little dizzy herself.

Maybe Graham will cease this ridiculous rebellion and mister Hopper will realize who he s working for. But that doesn t matter..

Regina sighed, Because my son will still hate me. She had to force the words out, as her voice refused to work to damn herself.

For Emma, who could usually figure out anyone s tells, moments after meeting them, the other woman had had been excruciatingly hard to figure out. She was always very poised, even when in distress, as if the mayor was not only her job, but her entire persona. Now however, all the walls had been torn down. Emma had no doubt she was listening to the real Regina, perhaps for the first time. Unfortunately the woman beneath seemed even more dangerous than the calm and collected mayor.

He doesn... She wanted to tell her she was mistaken. For all the stories Henry told and his obsession with his mother s supposed evilness, Emma had never seen true hatred coming from the boy. Annoyance perhaps, but he constantly disobeyed her without fear of retribution. She had heard of and seen many worse situations to grow up in as a child.

Regina however refused to let her speak, closing the hand around Emma s neck as a vice.

You she hissed, don t get to speak.

Knowing she wouldn t last long without air, not with the added weight of the other woman on top of her, Emma started struggling. Unfortunately the events of the evening had weakened her and the other woman had her in a strong grip.

You caused this

Just as it turned red before her eyes, Regina released her.

So you are going to fix it. With a determined nod, the mayor rose. As if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened, she started to brush the dust of her pants. Emma turned onto her right side, taking in deep breaths of air, trying to compose herself.

By the time she had recovered and was able to sit up, Regina had already moved to the car and was looking for something in the trunk. Emma felt she had earned the right to ignore her for the time being.

But the respite didn t last long. Suddenly a roll of police caution tape was thrown into her lap.

We need to secure the pit. As she spoke she was already placing a few traffic cones

Emma shook her head, but got up anyway. She too could pretend nothing had happened. They worked quickly and soon it was time to go.

We ll leave my car here, to mark the spot and to scare others off. Emma said. I can drive the both of us in your car.

Half an hour ago she would have stated she d rather die than to be in the same car with a drunken mayor. Right now, having almost died, she still felt the same. Still, she couldn t knowingly allow the other woman to drive under the influence.

Thankfully, Regina didn t argue, but simply tossed the keys over to Emma. Her aim was slightly off, but Emma s reflexes kicked in and she stepped aside to catch them.

The drive back to town was filled with an awkward silence. Emma refused to be the first to speak, and didn t even allow herself to think about the past events until she had gotten home safely. Instead she focused on the road, and on the sullen woman next to her. This time she would be ready for another attack.

No attack came, but Regina still had a surprise in store for her.

Emma entered the street where the other woman lived. Do you want me to park the car on the driveway?

The woman simply stared at her, seemingly debating something with herself. Then she shook her head. You can bring it back tomorrow.

The answer surprised Emma, but she was glad for the gesture. Walking back to Mary s would take a while, and she wanted to be there already. She nodded in thanks.

Henry and I lunch at one, Regina spoke, struggling with the seatbelt, and opening the door.

Emma noted the subtle hint to have the car back before noon. She ignored the urge to say something rude to the mayor s retreating form. Just before Regina closed the door, however, she bended back down and leaned into the open car door to say:

Wear something appropriate.

- the end (for now) -


End file.
